


AC群接龙S5E5

by mercure



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercure/pseuds/mercure
Summary: 接龙第五轮主题：斯德哥尔摩前情提要：阻止天启之后，恶魔逃过了惩罚，天使却没有。在囚禁和惩戒中的亚兹拉菲尔收到哈斯塔的蛊惑，相信克鲁利在没有他的时候一个人在人间快活，包括和其他恶魔鬼混。由于哈斯塔展示给他的画面中，克鲁利身上有只有他们两人知道的纹身，于是亚兹拉菲尔相信了那些画面，由于绝望和嫉妒而堕天了。堕天的天使来到人间将克鲁利囚禁在书店的密室，使用稀释的圣水消除了他的魔力。此轮比较虐，前面几棒的太太都so厉害。楼主是第五棒，共七棒，预计不日完结，快来群里前排观赏啊～





	AC群接龙S5E5

斯德哥尔摩  
S5E5

六千年生涯中，克鲁利不是没经历过去实体化，每次都不是什么美好回忆。他现在的感受和那个类似：仿佛灵体从肉身中抽离，旁观着正在发生的荒谬一切。他看见天使在他身体里撞击，看见自己流血的身体渐渐失去生气，看见天使发红的双眼，充满绝望，仿佛要渗出血来。

直到亚兹拉菲尔终于发现不对劲，天使摸索恶魔已经给锁链和圣水摧毁得不成样子的动脉，没有起伏的呼吸，以及不再跳动的心脏。天使终于慌了神，手忙脚乱地把克鲁利从十字架上放下来。

“克鲁利，醒醒…”  
亚兹拉菲尔试着呼唤恶魔的名字，把生命气息送回那具肉体里。可什么都没有发生，他们是超自然生物，人或鸽子的生命能量挽救不了他们。克鲁利想自己应该趁着亚兹拉菲尔发现他之前赶快溜出去，找个人附身，或者一条蛇，一只鸟，什么都好，然后想办法搞清楚亚兹拉菲尔身上发生了什么事。他转身要走了，却听到天使发出一声细弱的呜咽。

“克鲁利，哦，不…”

天使俯下身，吻住恶魔的嘴唇，他的身体从中心发出光来，不再是清澈的蓝，而是属于地狱的暗红。克鲁利意识到亚兹拉菲尔正在将自己的生命能量分给他，他的灵体感到召唤，不由自主地向肉身飘去。下一秒钟，难耐的疼痛再次回归，克鲁利忍不住蜷起身子，躲进天使的怀里。亚兹拉菲尔伸开手臂抱住他。克鲁利感到自己要被这双手揉碎。

“我以为我失去你了。”天使低语道。

我也曾以为这是某个恶魔同僚该死的恶作剧，可惜不是。克鲁利在心中喃喃回应。这真真切切的就是亚兹拉菲尔，除了他，谁会把生命的能量分享给他，那可是来自于“祂”的生命之息，支持他们永生的唯一能源。

“亚兹拉斐尔，我亲爱的。”克鲁利试着让喉咙发出声音，他的声带被血块卡住，声音沙哑不堪，“我能为你做什么？”

…

接下来的几天，他们过得相对和平。克鲁利弄清楚了亚兹拉菲尔心里被放入了嫉妒的种子，八成是哈斯塔和他该死的天才手艺。亚兹拉菲尔是刚刚堕天的恶魔，还不懂得处理自己的负面情绪和欲望。所以只要耐心摸索，还是可以找到规律。克鲁利发现亚兹拉菲尔最介意的就是他和别的什么人，或什么恶魔厮混。——这显然又是带有哈斯塔个人做派的技艺。克鲁利不止一次痛心疾首，当初为何没把关着哈斯塔的那盘磁带扔到圣水里，哪怕为此需要再进一次教堂呢。

会有机会的。

书店的门响了，亚兹拉菲尔想起目前还是书店的营业时间，于是放开克鲁利的手，检查一遍锁链，准备去前面应付顾客。克鲁利适时投去一个依依不舍的目光。于是天使转回身来，在他耳边承诺自己对付完顾客立即回来。恶魔于是用眷恋又依赖地目送天使消失在门外。

天使…克鲁利在心里仍然习惯性地称呼亚兹拉菲尔为“天使”，甚至没用一刻钟，天使就回来了。书店放下停止营业的牌子，昏暗静谧的空间里将在很长一段时间里都属于他们两个。克鲁利想要打起精神，可昨天，还有前天，他们都有点过火了。他躺在亚兹拉菲尔腿上，阖起眼，唱一首地狱童谣，盼望借助睡眠度过夜晚。今晚的天使很安静，温暖的手指穿过恶魔长了的红发。

“从前都没发现，地狱的童谣也很美…”

“是的…它们别有韵味。”

“你给别的恶魔也唱过童谣吗？他们怎么评价你的喉咙？”

完了…克鲁利心下一凉。他感到亚兹拉菲尔的手指收紧，头皮的疼痛迫使他仰起头，感到天使的牙齿放在他颈间。

“他们称赞你的歌喉么？”

“是的，有的。”这几乎都成了本能反射，克鲁利连忙赶在天使的思绪展开之前回答，“我的喉咙甜美诱人，我发出的声音让人无法抗拒…”

“还有呢？”

“当我吸吮的时候…呃啊！”

……

是了，这就是命运了。克鲁利需要发挥想象力，他想象自己仍是一条蛇，至少在受到攻击的时候还可以蜷起身躯。他想象蛇在冻土下沉眠，收起脆弱的心脏、折损的尊严和其他该死的一切，藏起獠牙蛰伏等待，只求熬过寒冬，在泥土底下期盼春天的第一滴落雨。

亚兹拉菲尔每月都有一天需要离开书店。处理书店的税务，也许还有几个订单。感谢地狱他还没学会上网报税的方法。天使通常会在一早出门，赶在税务专员坐在柜台之前给自己搞到第一个号码，然后填写表格，检查无误，等待专员的核验…这通常会耗掉一个早晨。如果他注意到税务局门口新开的茶点店，会顺便进去卖蛋糕…这一切将会留给克鲁利大约三小时的时间。

早晨他目送亚兹拉菲尔锁门离开，外面传来雨水的味道。然而现在一切都被恶魔屏蔽出大脑之外。天使的生命能源使他恢复了一点点魔力，隐藏这么久他只为等待这一刻。克鲁利集中精神，想象铁链上有一道裂口。对，裂口，听它们开裂的声音…然后是密室的门，它正打开一道缝隙，足够一人通过…克鲁利爬出那间暗室时才想起自己没有衣服，不过那不重要，可以以后再说。现在是大门…外面隔着雨幕的光线刺得他眼角带泪。

“那个税务专员今天竟滑倒摔断了腿，白跑一趟，你说这是不是恶魔作祟…”

天使湿淋淋的脚印踏在地毯上，克鲁利的手指距离钥匙孔仅剩下一寸。

“噢，克鲁利。”天使望着他，眼底翻涌着血红的光，“你想要离开吗？”

克鲁利嘴唇颤抖一下，没有说出话来。

……

后来他们回到那间密室，铁链又回到了克鲁利身上，除了再次洗去魔力的时候，他连挣扎都不曾。亚兹拉菲尔除了刚刚回来那会儿情绪激动，让他流了一些血，之后竟难得地恢复了冷静，仅仅实施了一些诸如没有润滑的侵入，撕开皮肉的亲吻，融化皮肤写下字迹这样…常规的惩罚。相对于他想要逃离亚兹拉菲尔的罪行，这点皮肉之苦克鲁利简直是要感谢撒旦仁慈了。

亚兹拉菲尔甚至会在黑暗中喂给他液体，粘稠密闭的空间里用烈酒沾湿彼此的嘴唇。

麻木恍惚中，克鲁利感到天使亲吻他的眼睑，温热呼吸吹拂睫毛。一天，两天，他们接吻，做爱，全都是在漆黑的夜里。

克鲁利发现，自己看不见了。

……


End file.
